


Family Ties and Affected Lives

by rminute



Series: On a Sunny Day [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, and some farmer's market mentions, the nork rly happens at the end tbh like way end sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rminute/pseuds/rminute
Summary: Apparently, parents and children not getting along was something that ran in the family.But without that, what would he have become? Certainly not as happy as he is now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gobsmacked_limbic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/gifts).



When they were eight, there was a knock on the door and their mom asked one of them to get it. She was expecting their neighbors for dinner, so the twins assumed it was the too friendly people from across the street. Eliza hefted the door open, and Nick moved by her side as she looks up at this old man. He’s super super old, like their teacher at school.  _ Really old. _ He kinda looks like their dad, but with tons of wrinkles and barely any hair. He stared at the two kids confused, and bowed slightly while apologizing.

 

“I must have wrong house,” the old man said, the twins hardly able to understand him. Their mother came out from the kitchen asking who it is, and she made her place behind them, only to stare with wide eyes.

“Oh.. you…” Their mother moved them out from the view of the door and they climbed onto the couch to watch over the back of it. “You need to go, Abraham doesn’t want anything to do with you.”

“They’re- I’m a дедушка.” They could hear the old man was crying, and they shared a look at the weird word they heard the man say. They looked back at their mom and saw her shoulders fall. “Can I hug them? Please.”

 

Their mom sighed and moved away and opened the door more, letting the man in. They both got back off the couch and walked over, hands clasped together, when their mother asked and the old man knelt down and hugged each of them. That’s when their dad came downstairs and he looked upset, yelled for the old man to let go and to leave, for their mother to send him away before he stormed into the kitchen.

 

“I am… grandfather,” the man said, right after their mom asked him to hurry it up.

“Whoa, really?!” Eliza asked, smiling wide. Nick looked confused.

“Why didn’t you ever come around before?” 

“I’ll tell you tonight, okay?” their mother interrupted, before the old man - their  _ grandfather _ , that was so cool! - could speak more. She bid him farewell and pushed her children to go get ready for dinner. 

 

Nine years later their mom died. She’d been sick for a while, and their dad didn’t help her pay for any medicine. North, he and his sister were given the names by their friends at school, had a job and instead of saving for any college, he tried his best to help his mom. South did sometimes, but she never kept a job often. Since their дедушка came by when they were eight, they talked their mom into taking them to his farm so they could get to know him and learn about their family.

 

Their grandpa’s name was Abram Davydov. He moved to America from Russia to take care of his family in a better place. It was difficult to stay because of the Cold War, but he was allowed. When their dad was young, their grandma died. Their grandpa didn’t understand why their dad didn’t want to stay and take care of the farm that they started. Because of that, their dad left and changed his name to Abraham Dakota instead, which is why they have that last name now. Hearing the story of the bad relationship their grandpa and dad had reminded them of their relationship with their dad. They never got along with him growing up.

 

Their grandpa was there for them when their mom died. He invited them to his house and said it was still always open for them, and they moved in once they graduated. South really liked working there, she did a lot of the field work and fixed most of the things, especially as their grandpa grew older. North would help around the house and he got in contact with who ran a farmer’s market in the nearest town, and that’s the most work that their grandpa did as he started getting older and couldn’t do much around anymore. 

 

The twins were twenty six, their дедушка passed a couple years before. He left the whole farm to them, both being extremely happy to have it and willing to share it. South renovated the house slightly, to upgrade the heating and plumbing and gas. The kitchen was upgraded too just a bit, with better counters and cabinet space, and they got some internet and a television for the nights they were done with things to do for the day. North preferred to read at night but occasionally he had gone online and worked on writing down recipes to try with their produce the next harvest. 

 

They had their big farm land, with the things they’d normally sell, and there was a personal one closer to the house, with things they’d consume themselves or give to friends directly. There was another farm a few miles down the road that their дедушка knew the owner of. She was a woman that would be around their parents’ age, and she had a son that was a couple years younger than North and South, and the woman, Miss Vitali, had gotten the farm after she got full custody of her son after a nasty divorce when he was young. She met their grandfather when she first started moving in, he had come down and introduced himself and offered help. Her son took a liking to his animals, but they never met him. 

 

Not until he finally came home, and came up to their farm. He wasn’t around when their grandpa died, off at his first year of law school, and the guy said he was sorry to hear their loss so late. North immediately thought he was handsome, gray eyes and styled brown hair, scars from an accident during his teenage years erupting from his left eye, the tan and muscle. He was stunning. Then he introduced himself, his name was Carter Vitali, he took his mom’s maiden name once she divorced his dad, but he went by York, and he didn’t hesitate to flirt with North. He did his best to try and impress him when they were around each other. 

 

He’d help them out at the market and always came by to hang out with their animals. York even helped the twins birth some cows and goats, he had been doing it since he was in the tenth grade at his mom’s farm and her friend’s out in Iowa, if they could fly out suddenly. 

 

South kept teasing North as the younger man kept coming around, for him more and more than anything else. Often he’d claim he’s picking up the weekly produce that they give his mom, she doesn’t grow a few things that they do, and vice versa. There’s a trade going on, and on a sunny day, York came by with an expression happier than usual. He finally helped his mom fight away people that were trying to take her land away. It was his first major success since becoming a lawyer. He looked so bright and happy that North couldn’t help it, he commented on it and called York cute. That was the only thing he could think of to describe the expression the brunet wore. 

 

In an instant, York had surged forward and kissed him, pulling him close for only moments. As they parted, both broke out into small smiles. South gagged as she saw, but they knew she was smiling, thinking “finally” before she went back into the house. 

 

Watching York start to talk about how he’s glad to have done it, after so long of wanting to, North started to mentally thank his grandfather. Without that day eighteen years ago, he wouldn’t have what he has now.

**Author's Note:**

> QB said she really wanted that kind of backstory for the twins for a fic, and I decided to write her this!! I'm also a major fan of farm related AUs, not kidding.


End file.
